vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladylee Tangleroad
Summary Ladylee Tangleroad is the main antagonist of the Toaru Majutsu no Index Movie: Miracle of Endymion. Initially appearing as the child-like CEO of Orbit Portal Company, the company that built Endymion, the world's first space elevator, Ladylee chose Meigo Arisa as the idol for the Endymion's opening ceremony. However, Ladylee is actually an immortal several hundred years old. Tired of her eternal life, she's looking for a definite way to kill herself and plans to use both the Endymion and Arisa to do so, even if all humanity has to die with her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Ladylee Tangleroad Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Over 800 years old Classification: Human, CEO of the Orbit Portal Company, Former Sibyl, Former Magician Powers and Abilities: Knowledge of magic, Regeneration (At least Mid, likely higher, as according to Index she wouldn't be killed by a planet-destroying spell and was grouped with Aiwass and Fräulein Kreutune as the kind of targets the Anti-Art Attachment was made to fight), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), immune to diseases Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Regular Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class ' 'Durability: Human level, immortality and regeneration make her very hard to kill Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Bracelet (Used to activate Endymion's spell) Intelligence: Likely High, an immortal with hundreds of years of life experience and extensive knowledge of all fields of magic. She is the CEO of a major space engineering company and managed to prepare a spell that could destroy the world despite not being able to perform magic herself. Weaknesses: Can't use magic on her own, requiring the support of special tools. Ladylee desperately wishes to die, so she doesn't bother defending herself from attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Immortality: Born in 1182, Ladylee was originally part of the Magic Side as a Greek sibyl specializing in astrology. However, as she saved an injured crusader she was given ambrosia, a small cone-like fruit that, when consumed, gives whoever has eaten it immortality, making them forever appear in whatever form they have upon consuming it. As experienced by Ladylee in her quest to kill herself, those who eat ambrosia are not only ageless, they're unable to die, age or rot, they're immune to all illnesses, diseases, disorders, entirely self-sustained, and will heal/regenerate from any and all injuries no matter how destructive and be restored to perfect health within moments of being injured. However, the immortal will still feel pain upon being injured and they will still suffer from fatigue. According to Index Librorum Prohibitorum, not even the spell Ladylee had prepared, which was capable of destroying the world, would have been able to kill her. Moreover, those who have eaten the fruit can never use magic on their own, as it twists the cycle of their life force necessary for creating magic, as such one requires others or special tools to do magic for them. *'Endymion's Spell:' A special spell created by Ladylee. Through the use of the space elevator Endymion and Meigo Arisa's power over miracles, this spell forms several magic circles in space and incorporates the Earth itself on the spell. According to Index's hypothesis, the spell might be Goetia-based. After preparing the spell Ladylee can activate the next phase of the spell using a special bracelet in Endymion's core. The spell is capable of destroying the world or at least easily wipe out the entire northern hemisphere. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 10